


In The Dark Of The Night

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Birthday Sex, Come Inflation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Overstimulation, Shower Sex, Somnophilia, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cayden always felt uncomfortable whenever he steps inside his room. He always felt as though someone is watching his every move. Sometimes, he even someone touching him, especially down there.





	

Cayden always felt uncomfortable whenever he steps inside his room. He always felt as though someone is watching his every move. It would have been normal if he was a kid, but being a seventeen year old teenager; being afraid of something like that is no longer practical. However, his uneasiness isn’t just some kind of assumption his brain created... or maybe it is; he no longer knows. Sometimes when he sleeps, he feels as though something was touching him, especially his dick. Cayden was an only child and with his parents always out of town due to work, he was always alone in the huge house, minus the servants who always stays away from him. Before, he slept naked, finding wearing clothes to sleep uncomfortable but because of a certain incident when he was fourteen, he decided to wear at least a shirt and boxers when he goes to sleep.

 

_Cayden was sleeping peacefully when he felt as though something was touching him. At first, it was the gentle caress of his face and he thought it was his mom, but then another touch appeared on his torso. It started playing with his nipples, twisting and rubbing it carefully. He can't help but gasp and arc his boy to the touch. He felt another touch at his leg, crawling upwards towards his dick, before it split into three more. One headed to his behind, rubbing his ass cheeks before playing with his hole teasingly. Another played with his inner thighs, caressing it before spreading his legs. The third, curled around his dick, stroking and bobbing it up and down. Cayden moaned, hips unconsciously rolling with the touch. The one teasing his hole suddenly went in, it was so thin that it slipped easily and felt like nothing. He groaned at the intrusion not used to have something inside of him. He whimpered when another entered, this time on the slit of his dick. He tried to shift away, to remove whatever it was but he suddenly moaned loud, the uncomfortable feeling disappearing, when the things inside of him pressed on something that made him see stars even with his eyes closed. The one that intrude his butt hole started enlarging, thrusting in and out of him, while the tip of the one on his dick that was touching that button grew and soon it was rubbing on it fully. He moaned, not used to the stimulation he felt all over his body and he felt himself release. It was so intense that he blacked out, when he opened his eyes; he saw no trace of anyone or anything. Curiously, he checked under the covers to see loads of come staining the sheets. He blushed embarrassed, upon realizing that the servants will see the mess. He remembered the touches he felt in his dream, and shivered as he remembered how real it felt._

 

That wasn't the last time, Cayden had made a mess on his bed; there are times that he remembered those touches, but most of the time he wakes up in shock to see the mess. There was a time he woke up just as he came, and he swore he saw something, but he didn't get to see clearly before he was lulled to sleep by how tired he is. He swore that sometimes when he masturbates, someone or something was watching him intently. He didn't realize that he would have a huge surprise at his eighteenth birthday.

 

It was Cayden's eighteenth birthday and he celebrated it with his friends, seeing as his parents are still out of town. They decide to go to a club and they sure had a blast, and when he returned home he was really horny. Usually, teens his age celebrate their birthdays with a special someone in bed, but not him. He haven't got a boyfriend or girlfriend for quite some time, and had quit dating when he never got interested in any of the people his friends set him up with. He shrugged himself out of his thoughts, and started stripping himself. He sat on his bed, before starting to rub his private part. The feeling of being watched became more intense, but he shrugged it off, focusing on releasing. When he did, he was so tired that he decided to just sleep and clean up the mess once he woke up; he forgot that he is naked as well as pulling the blanket to cover his naked body. He lay there unprotected, as though waiting for someone to take him and the creature in his room could no longer resist.

 

Sleep was about to tug him in, when he felt something crawling on his legs. Curious, he sat up to see black tentacles slithering up his legs stroking his skin; this caused his eyes to widen in fear. A slick tentacle appeared in front of his face, before stroking his lips and trying to enter it. He set his lips into a thin line, trying to stop it from entering. The tentacles started pulling his legs apart and another started stroking dick. He tried to fight it, but when the tentacle started pressing the slit he can't help but gasp. The tentacle in front of him took that as a chance to enter his mouth and he tasted a sweet liquid being secreted out of it. He tried to bite the thing but it didn't even budge, instead it started increased in size forcing Cayden to open his mouth even wider. He felt his body starting to relax and - to his horror - he started to want the pleasure these thing are giving him. He gasped as more tentacles appeared, slithering on his arms and waist. He was soon lifted up, a few feet from the bed and was spread wide open, face facing the floor.

 

He flushed at this position trying to pull away, but the tentacles held him tight. The one inside his mouth started thrusting in and out, and he felt his saliva dripping down his chin. More tentacles appeared and started playing with his sensitive spots that they had discovered over the years. Cayden could do nothing but moan and writhe in pleasure at the stimulation. He felt something poking on his butt hole and he can't help but gasp when something did enter. It entered slowly, twisting and pressing all the sensitive areas inside of him, and by the time it stilled, he was left moaning and gasping. It started thrusting in and out of him and he was so lost in pleasure that he didn't notice that two more entered inside. He did moan louder when he felt the fourth entered him and hit his prostate dead on. The tentacle in his mouth released in his throat, and he, too lost in lust and pleasure, swallowed it with delight. It pulled away, and nothing replaced it, making Cayden free to make noises as loud and as much as he could. "Shit!" He moaned out, his back arching, when the four tentacles inside of him started abusing his prostate. He was on the edge, he just needed a little push and he's going to come; that push was a tentacle carefully stroking his weeping dick and he felt himself release. "Fuck!" He screamed feeling the intense pleasure as he released a huge amount of come, staining the bed and floor below him. His eyes widen when he noticed that despite releasing, his dick was still as hard as rock. The four tentacles pounded him in his high, and he was left whimpering and moaning at the oversensitivity. He felt them bulging and with a final thrust, they stilled and released. He moaned and writhed when his prostate was hit by the release, and the pressure was enough to make it feel as though it was still being pressed.

 

The tentacles pulled out, but before any of it could be spilled, another tentacle, bigger than the previous four combined, pushed its tip inside the entrance. He groaned as it stretched him more, it entered easily and without hesitation he started pounding on Cayden making him scream in pleasure. "Fuck!" He moaned out, mouth open and his drool dripping down the floor. The tentacles on his legs and arm shifted and he was positioned on his hand and knees which was somewhat weird seeing as he was still in the air. The tentacle on his waist started pushing his hips, meeting the thrust of the huge tentacle, and he was rocked back and forth like a rag doll. Cayden moaned loudly, as his prostate was hit once more and the thrusts started speeding up and becoming harsher. A thin tentacle circled his slit before slowly entering; causing him to whimper at the slight pain it gave off. That whimper, however, changed  to a moan when the tip finally hit his prostate and started thrusting in and out slowly. Despite the slit being blocked, he felt himself come. It was a rather weird and uncomfortable thing, some of his come actually spurted out from the sides of the tentacles, but most of it exited with the pulling out of the appendage. By Cayden’s fourth release, the tentacles finally came; which was a bit painful, especially with the tentacle on his dick.

 

Cayden was gasping, twitching from time to time. The tentacle on his cock pulled out and he felt some of it’s cum drip out of the slit. The tentacle on his ass was once again removed and replaced by a tentacle a little bigger than the previous one. Instead of thrusting harshly as soon as it was fully sheathed, the tentacles around him shifted again until he was in a seating position. A tentacle was placed in front of him, in line with his belly, and his hands were placed on it. After a couple of minutes, he finally understood what the tentacles want and with a whimper he forced himself to pull out and fall down, gravity helping him. He continued until he had found a rhythm - although a slow one - and the tip finally started hitting his prostate. The tentacle on his waist finally acted, and it guided him, speeding up the pace. The huge tentacle started meeting his thrust as well and he was soon screaming in pleasure. He felt his cock bobbing up and down, as he bounced on the huge tentacle and he groaned. A tentacle slithered on his cock, and started bobbing in up and down in time with the thrusts. "Shit!!" He screamed out as he came, slumping down on the tentacle in front of him, letting the tentacle on his waist and ass do all the work.

 

He didn't know how long he was pounded in, how many times he released, and how many times a tentacle entered his and fuck him senseless. He was forced into many positions, and by the end of the night, his belly was bulging full of cum. He was gently placed down on the bed, the huge tentacle still in his ass, and still releasing a huge load of cum inside of him. When it started pulling away, he felt something placed inside of him, preventing it to spill on the bed. Cayden was still gasping for breath, twitching from time to time, and pleasure still coursing through his veins. The tentacles started caressing him until he fell asleep.

 

Cayden woke up from what he believed was a dream feeling rather sore. At first he thought was from the celebration yesterday, but when he opened his eyes and glanced down, he was greeted by the sight of his bulging belly. "What the hell?" He said, throat hurting, before sitting up only to groan as his ass felt sore. He carefully stood up and limped towards the bathroom, which was thankfully connected to his room, and stand in front of a body length mirror that was on the shower area. He has marks on his wrists and ankles, as well as his waist. There's dried cum on his stomach as well as his legs and face. He turned sideways to see one of the huge dildos in his collection of 'toys,' he was about to pull it out before deciding to start the shower so that he could clean his body as well. He carefully tugged the dildo out, and gasped at the liquid gushed out of him. He glanced at the mirror and widen at how much liquid, there was. Bit by bit, his stomach shrunk until there was only a little left inside him that he was forced to remove by fingering himself. While showering, he started to think about what happened last night as well as the nights as a child. All of those were real. He frowned at the feeling of being watched, being conscious about himself after realizing it was all real.

 

Unconsciously, his hand went south stroking his dick as he remembered the event last night. He was too lost in pleasure that he didn't notice tentacles wrapping around him. He only snapped out of it is when he felt something being pushed inside of him once more and he gasped. Another tentacle thrust inside his mouth, forcing him to drink another sweet liquid. The tentacles forced his entire body on the wall before the thing in his ass started pounding at him. He screamed in pleasure at the intensity of the fucking. He felt his hole started stretching more as another tentacle entered him, and he whimpered at the slight pain before it was overridden once more. By the time it was done, he was on the ground twitching and whining, come dripping out of his hole. Once he calm down from his high, he shakily stood up and glance at himself in the mirror. Cum was still dripping down his huge hole and he whimpered at the sight, he wondered if his hole will still close up or would it be forever gaping. He whine as the last of it finally fell and he whined at the feeling of emptiness. He shrugged it off, before taking a shower hoping that he will feel that kind of pleasure once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo there might actually be a lot of mistakes, but... I'm not editing it. Well, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
